Who would want me?
by hellofascination6495
Summary: Bella is an orphan who gets adopted by none other than-you guessed it-the cullens! Will she adjust to her new life or will she crumble as her world falls apart? Stay tuned! :DD
1. Chapter 1: My Miserable Life

**Hey you guys! This is my first fanfic so i'm hoping it will be really good, but yeah! Check out my profile for more info about me/the books i've read. I'm gonna try to update as much as possible but i'm really busy with school and all, so yea :DD**

**Review, ReViEw, REVIEW! :DDD**

* * *

**Bella Pov**

Chapter One-My Miserable Life

I had been here for as long as I could remember. I looked up at the starry sky outside my window. It's hard to imagine whats out there; or more presicley who. Who is out there that wants me. Me, Bella No last name. My parents died in a fire when I was 8 months old. They lost everything . . . including their lives. I apparently didn't have any other relatives, so I ended up here, at Mason Orphanage, CA. I don't remember them, so it's hard for me to grieve, but I do wish I had a mother and father. I have a picture of them from the newspaper article that showed when they're funerals were. The pictures were black and white so I can't tell, but I think my mother had dark brown hair; It was curly and ended just below her ear. She had a thin nose and small lips. She was really pretty. Her name was Renee. My Father had _some_ hair; It looked dark as well, but darker than my mothers' though. He had light eyes-probably blue or green. He had a big nose and full lips. His name was Charlie.

I don't know why I'm thinking about my parents. Well, maybe I do. I'm 15 and tomorrow is my 16th birthday. I'll be 16 and nobody will have adopted me. I can tell why nobody would want to adopt me. I'm plain. I have brown wavy hair that falls down my back and small brown eyes. I can't wait for my 18th birthday so I can leave this place.

"Bella!" My name being yelled burst through my daydreams. Startled, I look away from the window and swivel around in my chair. My best friend, Jacob No last name was staring at me. He had an amused look on his face.

"I've been calling your name for like, three minutes." He said, sounding annoyed. I smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, Jake. I was thinking again." Jake has been my best friend for forever. He has short, spiky black hair and he has russet tan skin. He pulls out the chair next to me and sits down.

"What about?" he asks as a mask of confusion appears on his face. I sighed, and decided to tell him.

"Well, It's just that . . . tomorrow I'll be 16 and I still haven't been adopted." He takes my hand and puts it against his face. "I'm tired of being stuck here in the orphanage. I want a family." He sits my hand down on the table and pats it. He sighs and begins speaking.

"I'm going through the same thing, too, you know. I know how you feel. We'll be adopted someday, and if we don't then when we turn 18 we can pack up and get the hell out of here!" He smiles. "And you know what? We'll do it together. Because we're family." He hugs me and I hug back. Jake always knows how to make me feel better. He's like my own medicine. I pull back and yawn. He smirks again.

"You tired?" he asks. I nodded my head yes and he stands up and pushes his chair in.

"Come on, sleepy head. It's time for bed." He takes my hand and helps me out of my chair and we walk down the hall to our bedroom.

It might sound weird to sleep in the same room with a guy but Jake is like my brother, so it's not really weird. If I think about it, our room is pretty small. The only furniture we have is a bunk bed and a bed side table; not because the orphanage is poor or anything, but because it wouldn't fit. The walls are dark green and the paint is chipping off. On the left side of the room their's two doors: one for a closet and the other leads to the bathroom. I smiled to myself. This was my home, for now. It always has been. I go into the bathroom and change into my pj's and brush my teeth. Jake is already in bed when I come out; he sleeps on the top bunk. I yawned again and walked over to my bed and got under the covers.

"Night Bells." Jake calls sleepily from the top bunk.

"Night Jake," I call back. I crawl up into a little ball and start thinking about when Jake and I will finally get out of here. We'll go and see the world and all it has to offer. Somewhere in my thinking Jake turned into a wolf and starts singing "Who let's the dog out?" and I slowly drifted off to sleep where dreams made no sense . . .

* * *

**What did you guys think hmmm? Review or else the evil bunny named Fred will eat you in your sleep ;D **

**Review, ReViEw, REVIEW! :DDDDDDDDDD**


	2. Chapter 2: My Birthday Whoop Whoop

**Hey guys! This is Chapter 2! Whoop whoop! I'll probably upload chapter 3 sometime this week, so keep looking! :DDD**

* * *

**Bella Pov**

Chapter 2- My Birthday. Whoop. Whoop

"Bella! Get up hooka!" Jake's loud mouth interrupts my slumber. I pull the pillow over my head.

"Come on, Bells. Get up. It's Saturday and it's sunny outside and even more important today is your 16th birthday!" He yells happily.

"Don't remind me." I said, still trying to wake up from the hazy fog that was clouding my brain.

"Okay, but if you don't get up, I'm going to get Ms. Busbin." He threatens. Ms. Busbin was the orphanage manager. She's old-ish. Probably in her mid-thirties. She had reddish brown hair that had light gray hairs here and there. She believes in early-rising and wakes everybody who is not up yet at 7:30.

"Fine," I surrendered grumpily. Speaking of Ms. Busbin, that was the moment that she decides to burst through the door.

"Get up, Bella!" She screeches in her sing song voice. "There's going to be a new couple coming in today!" Couples came in at least once a week so kids get adopted a lot, but that's not the problem. There's just too many kids and too few families who are willing to adopt. I sat up and wiped the sleepy bugs from my eyes.

"So?" I said grumpily. She frowns at me. "So, today might be your day. Get dressed!" She orders and then shuts the door. I sighed and got up and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

After my shower, I got out, got dressed and headed downstairs. In the mornings, we are supposed to head to the dining hall for breakfast. Jake was leaning on the entrance wall; waitng for me.

"Happy Birthday!" he says as he spins around to walk in with me. I grimaced.

"Thanks." I looked around at the masses of kids who are eating breakfast at the long wooden table. Apparently, for breakfast today we were having eggs and bacon. Jake and I went through the line pretty quickly, got out food and sat down at the table. He starts to tell me something when Ms. Busin blows her whistle. We all stop talking and turn to look her. She stands at the edge of the table and is smiling from ear to ear.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I introduce you to the couple who is looking to adopt today, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen."

She gestures to a man and woman who walk through the entrance to the dining hall. The first thing you notice about these two is how gorgeous they are. The man has a perfectly chiseled face and light blonde hair and brown eyes. He's dressed in a doctor lab coat and black dress pants with black shoes. The woman has curly brown hair and brown eyes and she is stunning. She's wearing a green dress that fits her petite figure perfectly. They murmer quiet 'Hello''s and turn to look at Ms. Busbin. She in turn, looks at us.

"You all know the routine. Finish eating and take a number and go back to your rooms. When it's your turn we will call you over the intercom." And with that she walks out with Mr. and Mrs. Cullen behind her.

The second they left everybody starts buzzing with excitement. I look over at Jake and he's stuffing his food down his throat. He could eat a whole cow, if you let him. I smirk and start eating mine, because once Jake starts eating he can't talk until he's finished or else he might choke.

I just finished eating my eggs when he turns to me and says "You done?" I was pretty full so I nodded.

We got up, put our plates on the rack and went to go get our number. As we're walking down the hall, we pass Ms. Busbin's office and it seems like a lot of people are in there. Odd. Anyway, we pull our numbers off the black board; I'm 14 and Jake is 32.

"So, whadya want do until we get called?" Jake asks. "Hmmm . . ." I ponder the options.

"We could watch a movie in the basement. We finished eating early so I bet a bunch of kids aren't down there yet." I suggest.

"Sounds good to me." He smiles and we head towards the basement. Just then the speaker comes on,

"Number 14 head to my office 14." Ms. Busbin's voice boomed over the intercom. I sighed and looked at Jake. He was frowning.

"Sorry," I said. "Go ahead downstairs and start watching the movie. I'll be down in a minute, kay?" I asked. He smiles and walks down the stairs.

* * *

**What did ya think?  
review, Review, ReVIeW, rEvIew, REVIEWWWW! Do it! Or else the little kitty will get you - =^. .^= meow meow :DD**


	3. Chapter 3: The Models? Oo

**Hi guys! ^ ^ Sorry I took so long to write a new chapter; I completley forgot about this and when I actually remembered I didn't have time to write anything XD**

**But i'm back now, so yeah! I hope you like this Chapterrrrrr :D**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

I sighed, and started walking back towards Ms. Busbin's office. I hated having these interviews. There was no point; I was never going to get adopted. I stopped in front of the door with the opaque glass and the dinged-up door knob. I sighed-again. Might as well get this over with. I twisted the door knob, and pushed the door open.

Ms. Busbin's office is about the size of a small classroom. She had a few couches with old patterns stitched into them. The carpeted floor was a cranberry red. But at the moment, I wasn't looking at these details; I had been in here so often I could describe every inch of the room. No, I was staring at the gorgeous people in front of me. They were sitting on the couches.  
There was the same couple from before-The Cullens, I remembered. Sitting with them on some of the many couches were five young adults. At least, that's what it looked like to me. They were probably only a few years older than me, if not the same age. Two girls, and three girls.

The first boy, who looked to be the youngest of the boys, had reddish-brown untamed hair and gorgeous amber eyes. He was the most boy-ish among them; The next had short black hair and dark brown eyes.  
He was pretty muscular. The third had golden hair; he looked like an angel I had seen in an art portrait once. He had the same color eyes as Mr. Reddish Brown Hair over there.

Was it just me or were they all extremley good looking? Maybe I don't see enough of the world, or the people in it. I liked the reddish-brown haired one the most. The two girls-who I had almost forgotten about in my mind ramble, were just as gorgeous. The first girl was very petite and had short dark brown hair and golden eyes. The other girl was stunning; she had golden locks of hair that reached down her back. She also had golden eyes. She wasn't as petite as the first girl, but still small.

God, they were all so perfect! Were they models? Had I stumbled onto a Hollywood set or something? I suddenly noticed that Ms. Busbin was staring at me.

"Bella?" she asked. I was too busy ogling all of them that I didn't hear the question she had asked. She asks a few questions to get the conversation going; then the parents ask a few questions or so.

"Hmm?" I asked as my cheeks probably flooded with color. She smiled. '"I was just saying that before we started, you might want to know why there are so many people in the room." I nodded, afraid to say anything after my embarrasing day dreaming being very obvious. Wasn't this a way to start off a conversation?

* * *

**I'm suuuuper tired, so that's where it ends, but don't worry I'll put up chapter 4 very soon! Pinky promise *w***

**Now review or the monkey will GET YEWWWWWW ( O . O ) ~ Oooh! Ooh! Ahhh! Aaah! I'ma throw meh bananas at yeww! Now REVIEWWW XD**


End file.
